Traversing the Storm
by medik
Summary: 1x2x1 fiction. Wartime action, heavily detailed. Warning: Lemon.
1. His Dream

Untitled - Part 1

Duo POV

_Sigh._

Duo packed his belongings into a black leather bag. It wasn't much, just some extra clothes and crumbs from sneaking food in. Brush in pocket, cross on neck, and knife in sleeve, he zipped up the bag and walked out into the hallway and saw Heero.

"Hey Heero."

Heero looked up, acknowledging Duo, but stayed silent and walked past the other Gundam Pilot and closed the door as he went into the room of his own.

"_Hi Duo, how are you, how's it going, how was your day..._" Duo said to himself. "Heero! It's called communication, one of the things you were supposed to learn when you grew up!"

Silence. There was never any real response from Heero. He never figured out why, even though he tryed to make contact of some form with Heero every chance he got. Something about the pilot of Wing just made him feel better. Duo continued down the hallway to the stairs and went down.

Quatre POV

Stomp stomp stomp stomp. Quatre heard the noise as he was cleaning the kitchen.

"Duo! Don't stomp down the stairs. They're old and you never know if you could break a step," Quatre said with a consoling look.

"Yes, _Mom_," Duo retorted.

"Have you talked to Heero lately, Duo?" Quatre asked.

"_I've_ talked to Heero. He just hasn't responded, talked in anyway or form. If I'm lucky he looks up."

"He's been like this for a while, ever since we left that last house. He just eats, sleeps, and does missions. It's not healthy."

"You do that," Duo said and walked out into the yard.

Trowa POV

Trowa packed up all the bags from Quatre and his room. They shared a room not only because there wasn't any others, and Heero and Duo had to share last safehouse, but Trowa had a plan in mind to get the little one as his own one day. Trowa whistled to himself and walked around, checking everything. A cheery mood for him, instead of the drab look he carried usually. It wasn't that he was depressed, it was that he had nothing to look forward to aside from missions. But now, there was Quatre. Quatre just didn't know it yet. He chuckled and walked downstairs.

Heero POV

There was nothing. All Heero had to pack was his laptop and a change of clothes. All his other equipment was in his Gundam. Why need anything else? It would cause a problem incase they needed to make an escape from OZ forces, it would slow him down. That's the last thing he needed, he thought. No speedbumps. He himself walked downstairs to tell everyone to get ready. Wu Fei would return soon from his mission, and they'd be off. As he walked down the stairs, he saw Quatre stepping lightly up.

"Heero, can I speak with you?" Quatre said.

"Quickly, Quatre. Wu Fei will be back soon and we will be on our way."

"He won't be back for at least 30 minutes. You can spare at leaast 5 with me," Quatre said despondently.

"Then lets go sit downstairs," Heero responded.

"No, it's between you and Duo, and he's down there."

"I don't have any issues with him Quatre, I haven't hit him, disciplined him in any way, shape, or form. What you have to say is irrelavent and a waste of my time."

"You're wrong. You two are-WERE such good friends, but lately you've been drifting. What's happening, Heero?"

"Nothing is _wrong_," Heero said with narrowed eyes.

"Something is, you need to tell me. Now you know I'm not letting you go downstairs until you tell me what is wrong," said Quatre as he stepped fully in front of Heero.

"I can move you. Easily. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I need to. It is my duty to keep us together, and we're drifting apart as friends. Now, you as my friend should tell me what's wrong."

"He's attracted to me."

"What?" Quatre stepped back.

"He told me on the day before we moved out of the last safehouse. He has a _crush_ on me."

"And?"

"And I don't know. He'd slow me down. Dr. J would argue that relationships would affect my performance as a soldier in this war, and we can't afford that."

"But then you could tell him that. And since you haven't, it means that you have something else on your mind," Qautre reasoned.

"Quatre, I don't know," Heero said and walked down the stairs.

Wu Fei POV

Wu Fei walked in the door. Seeing all the bags on the table, he gathered that they'd be leaving soon. He saw Heero walk down the stairs and heard Trowa and Duo talking in the back room.

"Mission Complete, Heero."

"Good. Get your stuff ready, we're moving out soon," responded Heero.

"Already done. I'll go get it," Wu Fei said as he went towards the stairs.

"Wu Fei! How was your mission?" Quatre said as he saw the chinese boy walk up the stairs.

"It went well. The mobile suit factory is destroyed and we can move now."

"Good, I'll see you later then."

Quatre walked downstairs and Wu Fei went to his room Wu Fei grabbed his bags and headed downstairs.

Duo POV

"So you and Quatre, huh?"

"I hope so," said Trowa.

"Tell him. That little one knows it's coming. He can read everyone like a book," exclaimed Duo.

"Good, because I don't want to be rejected..." said Trowa, trailing off.

"I know what you mean," replied Duo.

"How so?" Trowa asked.

"Er-uh-well...it's just that I've got this thing I want to happen with Heero, it's really nothing..."

"Ah-hah! I knew that's what's wrong. Heero wants to share a room again!"

"Excuse me for interrupting, but we're going now," said Heero.

As Trowa walked out Heero looked at Duo. Saying nothing, they walked out to their vehicle and loaded up their bags. Duo followed Heero into the backseat next to Quatre and remained silent. He looked up to see Wu Fei sitting in shotgun seat and Trowa in the driver's seat. As they drove, Duo felt tired. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep leaning on Heero.

Heero POV

_What's he doing? He just seems so comfortable leaning on me. Why is he doing this, it's a two hour drive and he's going to sleep on me like this the whole way. I'm getting this look from Wu Fei I can see in the mirror and I don't like it._

"Heero?" Quatre spoke.

"What?" Heero said suddenly, spooked at the blond-haired boy's inquisition.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

"Alright, just wondering since you're very wide eyed."

"Er-uh....it's just that I'm uncomfortable like this," Heero said quickly.

_What am I doing? I'm getting attention though I'm trying not to and I don't know what to do..._

Wu Fei POV

_What is going on? Everytime I go somewhere and come back, that braided fool is always changing. Making sense of him is hard enough, but he shouldn't be bothering Heero like that._

2 Hours Later

"Duo! Wake up!" Wu Fei shouted.

"Uhnn, let me sleep longer."

"No! We're here and need to get unpacked. If you don't get up I will pick you up and drop you!"

"Just a second-Whoa!"

Duo was cut off as Wu Fei picked up the braided boy and promptly let go, allowing Duo to fall to the ground. Duo stood up quickly and brushed the dirt off of him.

"What'd you do that for?" Duo asked with a look of confusion.

"I needed my arm back," Heero broke into.

"Hi Heero!" Duo said happily.

Heero just walked past Duo and grabbed his bags from the vehicle and walked on into the new safehouse.

Trowa POV

"Trowa, there are 4 bedrooms. Who is sharing with who this time around?" Quatre asked.

"Well, it would be Wu Fei and Duo's turn to share, or Wu Fei and Heero, they could just play rock, paper, scissors or something for it..." Trowa trailed off.

"How about we just make it easy on everyone and we share again?"

"Alright."

They walked through the house and into the back bedroom to set their bags.

_This is good. Very good. I won't need to come on strong or anything to him...maybe not at all..._

**_END_** part one


	2. Wishes for You

Untitled - Part Two

Quatre POV

_Oh my gosh, I don't know what to say. Trowa just asked me to be with him and I don't know what to say!_

"I don't know what to say, Trowa!"

"Say yes," Trowa said.

"I'm just astonished at you, you don't show any emotion and now you surprise me like this! Trowa, oh, I'm so confused but I think I'm happy..."

"Then say yes," Trowa repeated.

"Oh but, what if I'm not sure? What if, what if-"

Trowa put a finger to the blond boy's lips.

"You've got that look in your eye that makes me want to believe that you're sure. Please, Quatre, you look like you want to say yes so please say it!" Trowa said.

Quatre looked at the taller figure of Trowa in front of him. He couldn't hide his true feelings any longer. He stepped forward and embraced Trowa.

"Yes," Quatre said.

_I'm sure. I'm sure I could be happy with him. After all, love has nothing to do whether it's a man or woman, or whether they look good, it's about love. And if he and I love each other then it's OK..._

Duo POV

Duo stepped away from Quatre and Trowa's room. Everyone had unpacked and moved furniture around accordingly, but now it seemed to Duo that Quatre and Trowa would be sleeping together in the same bed. Duo was happy for them, but it made him want to be with Heero even more. He just didn't want to be blocked out totally, as then he would most likely never see the perfect soldier as often as he'd like.Sigh, things just didn't seem to be for him at the moment. Then, he heard the door to Quatre and Trowa's room open behind him. Duo turned around to face Quatre who padded up to Duo and smiled.

"You heard that, right?" Quatre asked.

"Of course," Duo said in response.

"Oh, Duo, I'm so happy!"

"I noticed..." Duo trailed off and looked down.

"Oh, I'm sorry Duo, I didn't realize I was making you jealous, I guess you could say. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Not really Quatre, thanks anyway," Duo said as he began to walk away.

"Talk to Heero? I can do that for you if you'd like, maybe I could convince him, or better yet, get Dr. J to convince him...you know that may be the best plan we have."

"You'd do that for me? Really? Thanks Quat, you're the greatest!" Duo said as he returned to Quatre.

Duo continued down the hallway towards his room. Passing Heero's room he thought to himself.

_Maybe I have a chance. I don't know why I need it so bad but I just feel so empty inside without someone and Heero is the one I want right now. Please, make my wish come true._

A Couple Days Later

There was a knock on Duo's door.

"Come in," Duo yelled to the door.

"Uh, hi, Duo," Heero said, walking through the door and shutting it as he went through.

"Heero!" Duo stood up.

"Yeah, Quatre talked to me and I'm here to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Duo asked, hoping that Heero would realize that Duo wanted full detail.

"Being non-respondent, ignoring you, acting like a general ass."

"Apology accepted. Thank you, Heero. Uhm, was there anything else Quatre talked to you about?" Duo said hopefully.

"Look, Duo, I don't want to talk about it," Heero said quickly, with a look to his eye that made Duo angry.

"Why? Why don't you want to talk about it? It's your fault so solve the problem!"

"How is it my fault!? I didn't mean for you to be attracted to me. I didn't mean for anything to happen with us and I don't. Dr. J said-"

"Screw Dr. J! Heero! Be human! Just because you shut off your emotions at first risk doesn't mean the rest of us do!"

"You don't know the first thing about my emotions so you're the one who should stop!"

Heero turned and walked out. Duo sat down, mind blazing with thoughts of confusion. Understanding Heero would be tough, because the boy had an unreadable face.

_What does he mean? If he would just tell me everything face-to-face it would everything easier. He always does things the hard way. Why can't I understand him, why can't I just be with him. Even if it didn't work out I wouldn't feel so forsaken in this world. I wouldn't be so lonely in this cold house._

A Week Later

Quatre POV

_Something is wrong here. Heero and Duo still are not speaking to each other. I wonder what went wrong when Heero went to talk to Duo, I wonder even if Heero went to talk to Duo. No, Heero is not a coward..._

"Something bothering you, love?" Trowa broke Quatre's thoughts.

"I think something is even worse between Heero and Duo. Even after they talked. I just can't tell because now both of them have shut up. Even when they're close to each other they don't give each other any attention."

"Maybe we could do something to make them feel more attentive to each other," Trowa said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Duo is really the only one that knows about us being us. Maybe Heero and Wu Fei have their suspicions but I doubt, highly, that they're confirmed. We're not exactly out on the open everyday in front of everyone."

"So you're suggesting that we become more open?" Quatre asked.

"Yes."

"But what if we make it worse between Heero and Duo or offend Wu Fei?"

"It won't make it worse between the 2. And as for Wu Fei, he couldn't go anywhere, we are a team and he knows it," Trowa stated.

"I guess that makes sense. When I make dinner tonight, make sure they're all there at the same time, and we eat at the table. Besides, it would be better for all of us to see each other more."

Dinner Time

Wu Fei POV

"Wu Fei, do me a favor and set the table. We're going to eat at the table tonight. Trowa, love, make something to drink for everyone," Quatre ordered.

Quatre continued to move mass quantities of noodles and vegetables from pans and pots to plates. Trowa poured glasses of juice for everyone and the table was set.

"Where's Heero and Duo?" Quatre asked Wu Fei.

"I don't know, Quatre."

"Mind getting them for me?"

Wu Fei got up and walked upstairs.

_What in the world is going on? I will not believe or tolerate any sort of that 'behavior' that seems to be going on between Trowa and Quatre. And what the hell? Trowa is not usually so carefree, what has gotten in to him?_

"Heero, Duo, where are you? We're eating now!" Wu Fei called.

Duo rushed out of his room. Wu Fei turned back downstairs and Duo followed him.

"Wu Fei, where's Heero?" Quatre prodded.

"I called him, he should be coming soon."

"Then sit down. Duo, you too."

"No need to say more Quatre, you know I can eat all of this food and then some," Duo said.

"Yet you manage to stay skinnier than all of us," replied Quatre.

The table was set. Trowa, Wu Fei, and Duo were all sitting down at the table and Quatre put all the cooking dishes in the sink. Quatre began to sit when he realized Heero still wasn't down yet.

"Wu Fei! Go get Heero. I asked you the first time and you didn't make sure he was coming."

"I did what you asked. If he misses dinner then it's his problem, not ours," Wu Fei said arrogantly.

"Duo?"

Quatre looked expectantly at Duo.

"Going," Duo said.

Heero POV

Heero yawned as he lay on his bed. He looked out the window at the falling night sky. He wondered how things would turn out, and why they would. He thought about why things were the way they were now.

_Why can't I just tell him how I feel? Why do I have to even have any attraction to him, and worse, why am I attracted to him in the first place?_

A footstep down the hall entered his thoughts. As they got closer to his door Heero wondered what time it was. A knock on his door broke his train of mind and remaining laying on his bed he asked who it was.

"Who is it?" Heero called.

"Duo. Quatre cooked us dinner and we're all waiting for you, so if you wouldn't mind..." Duo responded through the door.

"Come in."

Duo entered Heero's room. There was Heero's bed, with Heero laying on it looking out the window.

"Heero, food." Duo said.

"Alright Duo. Let them know I'm coming down in a bit, just go down and begin eating without me."

"Kay, Heero."

Duo left. Heero sat up and looked at the door. He heard Duo walking down the staircase. Getting up, he looked at the window one more time. It was growing dark quickly.

**_END _**part two


	3. Dinner For Two

Untitled - Part 3

Duo POV

_Groan_

_Dinner with Heero was horrible. Quat and Trowa were all lubby-dubby and now I feel worse. Wu Fei didn't speak. Heero, Heero didn't even look at me. And I'm still hungry._

Duo looked at the clock. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. His stomach growled.

_I should eat something. Maybe it'll make me feel better._

Acting on his decision, Duo got up and walked out his room and down the room. To his surprise, someone was ahead of him, pulling something out of the fridge.

"Duo?" A voice called.

"Yeah it's me. Heero? What're you doing down here this late?"

"Nourishment. I received a mission after dinner. I'll be back by tomorrow night."

"Well, don't get hurt. Last time I talked to Dr. J he said that there may be some need for me to cut it up with some of OZ's new mobile doll factories, and I'd like you to have my back."

"Duo, you're more than capable of taking care of yourself," Heero's eyes narrowed.

Duo walked passed Heero and opened the refrigerator. He pulled out a sandwich that someone didn't finish earlier. Sitting down, he looked at Heero.

"Heero."

The pilot of Wing looked at the braided Deathscythe pilot.

"What?"

"It's just...It's just that I'd rather someone be there for me when I need it."

Heero looked up at the ceiling.

"There are 3 others besides me. Have them help you," Heero said.

"You're afraid," Duo deciphered.

"Afraid of what?"

Eyes narrow again, Heero sat down across from Duo.

"Me."

"What makes you say that?"

"You think I'd affect you. I intend to. We all do, just not in a big fashion. And we don't necessarily affect each other in a bad way."

Heero got up with his food and walked away towards the hall. Intending on keeping the conversation, Duo got up and followed.

"Quit running away from me," Duo said.

"I'm not running from you. I'm done talking to you."

"Why?"

"I said already, I'm done talking to you."

"Heero. You've got everything figured out but me. Quit running away from it and solve it."

Heero turned around to look at Duo. He then turned back and went into the back room.

"Do me a favor, Duo."

"What?"

"Be here when I come back."

Heero grabbed his bags and walked out the back door towards the hideaway where his Gundam was located. Duo stood in the doorway and looked out as he thought about what Heero could possibly mean by what he said.

Two Days Later

Quatre POV

"This isn't good. You said he was going on a mission, right Duo? He's not back yet. This isn't like Heero-" Quatre was cut off.

"Quatre! Calm down. You;re talking about Heero, the best soldier in the entire universe. He's not about to make a mistake," Duo said.

"No, I think Quatre is right," Trowa spoke.

"I have to second Trowa's opinion. You said it yourself Duo, he's not going to make a mistake. And he's making one by not being back on time," added Wu Fei.

Quatre paced. He was concerned. Concerned about Heero's well-being and concerned about Duo's facade of hope.

"Duo. You have to go look for him. You know him probably better than any of us."

"Quatre, he shuts me out practically every time, save the night he left. How could you-"

"But you work with him the most. You went on that last mission he went on, and you know his battle tactics. You have to go!" Quatre said in frustration.

"I'll go. But Trowa, be ready for us when he comes back, just in case he needs any medical attention."

"Ok," responded Trowa.

Duo walked out to get his gear ready to go. Quatre mind still on Heero and Duo, walked into the kitchen and made himself some tea.

"Quatre, you have to calm down. You're going to get an ulcer from worrying," Trowa said.

"Trowa, things may turn out ok. But as honestly as I can say, Heero is never late."

"We all know. Heero has a perfect record. But think about it, the chances of survival for us are as low as can be. Even you, who wears your heart on your sleeve, you're a trained killer. You know that making it in this war is a challenge!"

"But Trowa..."

Quatre was hushed by the taller pilot as Trowa put his finger to Quatre's lips.

"Just calm down."

Quatre walked upstairs into his room. He sat down and drank his tea, leaning on the headboard of the large bed Trowa and him had been sleeping in.

_He loves me. I'm happy for him, happy for me, but I can't stop thinking of how bad things could turn out if Heero doesn't return, or worse, if neither Heero nor Duo return._

Trowa walked into their room. He sat on the bed next to Quatre.

"Trowa..."

"Sshhhh. Relax."

Trowa turned and massage Quatre's shoulders. Quatre put down his tea and turned onto his stomach. Trowa then massaged his lover's back. A gasp escaped Quatre as he relaxed completely. Trowa worked his skillful hands down Quatre's back. Not daring to move any farther down, Trowa moved back up. He moved closer to the blond-haired boy he loved so much.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes," Quatre responded quietly.

_He's the best. I know he'll do anything I ask him, so long as I don't ask anything rash. I won't ask him anything like that anyway, I'm not that type of person._

Quatre drifted off into a nap as Trowa continued massaging with his hands.

30 minutes later

Wu Fei POV

The door burst open. Wu Fei stood in the doorway, looking at Quatre sleeping peacefully on his back and Trowa resting next to him, eyes closed.

"Trowa! Come quick! Duo's back and he's found Heero!"

Trowa opened his eyes and realized the situation. Waking up Quatre, he got up quickly and ran downstairs.

Trowa POV

_Oh dear God, what's happened now?_

Thoughts running rampant through Trowa's mind. Trowa ran to the back room. Duo was there, leaning over a dirt-covered Heero who was laying on his back.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I found him. He wasn't far from here. I don't know what happened, I just carried him back here," Duo said in shock.

"Alright. Duo, go my medical box. It's on the counter."

Duo walked briskly out as Trowa began to strip Heero. He ripped off all of Heero's dirt laden clothing. Duo came back in the room and handed Trowa his box. Trowa pulled out some needles and bags of solution.

"Duo. Get me some towels. A bucket of warm water. And some clean clothes."

Duo again walked out to get Trowa the items he requested. Quatre and Wu Fei walked in.

"What's happened?" Quatre worried voice struck.

"He's got a gash in his side. It's older than the wounds I'm really worried about. He's bleeding internally. At least 4 broken ribs. His right thigh-bone has a fracture."

"He'll be fine," assessed Wu Fei, and he walked out.

"How harsh could he be, saying things like that. Trowa, how will Heero be?" Quatre asked.

"Once he's stable and clean, just fine. His gash may be infected. And I have to stop him from bleeding, or he could bleed to death."

Duo POV

Duo returned with all the items Trowa had requested. He handed Quatre the towels and he set the bucket of warm water down next to Heero. Holding onto Heero's clothing, he sat down and stared nervously at Heero's body. Heero was breathing raspingly.

_Hold on, baby. You'll be fine. Just keep breathing._

Trowa took a towel from Quatre and soaked it water. He then used the towel to wipe down Heero's body, cleaning it.

"Duo. Heero's clothing? He's going to catch pneumonia if you don't get him into something warm soon," Trowa ordered.

Handing Trowa Heero's clean clothing, Duo bit his lip with anxiety.

"Quatre, get Duo into bed. He's going to make things worse if he just stands here until he dies from being so anxious," Trowa barked.

"Alright Trowa," responded Quatre.

"He's going to be alright, right? Just take care of him!" Duo said as he was walked by Duo out of the back room and up into his own room.

Quatre sat Duo on his bed. Pulling out some sweat pants and a shirt, Quatre looked at Duo.

"He'll be alright. Trowa can handle it."

"I just hope so. Just promise me, Quatre, promise me that I'll see him again."

"I promise, Duo."

**_END _**part three


End file.
